A Strange Group of Friends
by Blue957
Summary: Well this explains how a group of people all became friends. The story is a lot better then the summary, i really can't write summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of it's characters. All I own is the plot and OC's that appear.**

"Look I brought you two a dog!" was all Jess and Claude heard when they walked in the door from school.

Jess and Claude exchanged blank looks.

"Don't be like that, I tried to do something nice for you two and all I get is a blank look." Their mum said

"Well you know we don't like dogs." Jess said

Jess then walked up the stairs to her room ignoring her mum's rambling. Jess dropped her bag on the floor then picked up her skateboard before leaving her room and walking back down the stairs.

"Claude come on. We're meeting the guys at 4:30." Jess told Claude

Claude nodded and walked out the door with Jess. Claude jumped on his bike and Jess rode off on her skateboard.

Jess and Claude were on their way to meet up with Rei, Steph, Elyse, Tala, Miguel, Emma, Bryan, Jaime and Clair.

Jess and Claude rode up to an old warehouse that their group had named their second home.

"Everyone is probably still at Elyse's" Claude said when the others didn't show up.

Jess nodded her head as they headed toward Elyse's.

When they got their Jess and Claude seen, Rei, Steph, Elyse, Tala, Miguel, Emma, Bryan, Jamie and Clair all sitting on the wall that was a fence for Elyse's yard.

"What's up?" Jess asked

"I got a new neighbour." Elyse told Jess and Claude

Jess jumped up on the wall followed by Claude. The 11 of them sat there watching when a guy walked over to them.

"Hey, I'm Kai. I just moved here with my folks." Kai said to them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rei. That's Steph, Elyse, Tala, Miguel, Bryan, Jaime, Clair and Jess." Rei said introducing everyone.

Elyse looked at Kai's outfit it consisted of a pair of black pants with zippers all over then a dark blue top and a red jacket.

"Nice taste." Elyse said to Kai

"Same goes for you guys." Kai replied

Jess was wearing dark blue cargo pants, a plain red shirt and orange hat. Steph had on her green cargo pants, black 'rock the boat' graffiti tank top and a light blue NY hat. Tala wearing blue baggy jeans and a top that had '666. I'm all evil' on it. Elyse was dressed in a pair of black baggy jeans with a hole where the left knee is and a largly over sized red jumper. Claude had on red baggy pants, a long sleve top with a black t-shirt over that and had an aqua beanie on. Miguel had black and green tripp pants and a top that had 'city of flames' and 'dial for murder' written on it. Bryan was wearing black and red patterned pants and a My Chemical Romance top. Jamie had a t-shirt with a picture of a heart with 2 swords going through it on and a pair of blue and red pants. Rei was wearing blue camoflague pants and a bright green top and a red yin yang head band. Clair was wearing her favourite green camoflague pants and one of her linkin park shirts and the black bandana that was always on her head.

"So you wanna hang with us?" Clair asked Kai

"Sure. Just let me get my bike. Be back in a sec" Kai said then walked off

The others got down on the wall on onto their bikes, skaateboards or fixed up their rollerblades. Once Kai was back they headed off to the warehouse. They stopped outside so everyone was there as they were all riding at different speeds. When they went inside Kai looked around, there was different sized lounges everywhere, a large cd player hooked up to some ampfilers, 2 drum sets, some electric guitars, bass guitars, mics, more amps and a few racks of cds here and there.

"Instering place" Kai said

"Thanks, but most of it is here because of Elyse's dad." Bryan said

"See my dad gave us some of these amps and helpt us get the others and the mics, guitars, bass guitars and drums. Some of the guitars and bass guitars had one or two strings only and a few of the mics would crackle a lot of the time. We put all our money together and fixed them up. But the real reason we hang in a warehouse is because my mum kicked up a stink about us hanging at my place, we still hang there from time to time. Dad has helpt us alot along the way." Elyse told Kai

" You play an instrumentat all?" Steph asked

"Yeh I play the keyboard. I know it sounds boring but when you play you can really change the way some songs sound." Kai answered

They all sat around talking for a few hours.

"We should get going so mum doesn't chuck a fit at us, we're still in shit for this arvo." Claude sai to Jess

"Sounds tempting to stay" Jess smiled as she stood up

Elyse, Tala, Steph and Miguel all laughed as Jess and Claude left.

"Doesn't Jess get on with her mum?" Kai asked

"Nah, ever since their mum was home more they have been giving her hell, it is quiet funny to watch. Where as if they were with their dad the're fine." Rei explained

Soon everyone decided to leave as it was about 6.

Later that night Elyse could hear music being played. Shrugging Elyse walked down the stairs and out the door. Elyse walked over and knocked on the door to Kai's house.

"Is Kai here?" Elyse asked when his mum answered the door

"He's in the shed around the back, just go around if you want." She told Elyse

Elyse nodded and walked around the back of the house. Elyse stopped outside at the shed door, inside Elyse seen Kai playing his keyboard to what sounded like _I Write Sins not Tradgeys _by Panic! at the disco. Kai stopped playing and turned off the cd when he seen Elyse standing in the door way.

"Sorry was I to loud?" Kai asked

"No, I was just wondering what it was I could hear." Elyse answered

"Well did you like it?" Kai questioned

Elyse nodded her head.

Kai smiled as he walked over to Elyse and grabbed her hand.

"You can play it too." Kai said as he lead Elyse over to the keyboard.

Once she was standing in front of it Kai rested his hands on top of Elyse's helping her play what he had just been playing.

"See not so hard is it" Kai said seeing the smile on Elyse's face

"Not for you, but you're helping me play." Elyse told Kai

Kai laughed at Elyse's response.


	2. Chapter 2

"3.2.1" Elyse's dad, Matt counted.

As soon has he got to one Linkin Park came blasting from Elyse's room. After a few minutes Elyse came down the stairs dressed and looking for something for breakfast.

"So what ya having today?" Matt asked

"I dunno really." Elyse answered as she looked in the cupboard.

Elyse walked back up the stairs, grabbed her skateboard and bag, then rode down the railing on her skateboard.

"Your gonna kill your self doing that one day." Matt said as Elyse landed

"Cya later dad." Elyse called as she walked out the door.

Elyse met up with Kai outside her house.

"So think you can show me where I get my timetable from?" Kai asked as they were walking

"Sure. First we can meet up with everyone else." Elyse replied

"How was last night?" Jamie asked Jess and Claude

"Entertaining." Claude replied

"Why's that?" Elyse questioned

"Mum want's me to go see a shrink. I chucked a spaz at her about it" Jess answered dully. Everyone started laughing except Kai, who had a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong" Emma asked Kai

"It's nothing." Kai said shaking his head lightly

They were all sitting down at a bunch of trees.

Once they all left Kai got his timetable and found he had art with Elyse, Clair, Rei and Steph, when the five of them got there they sat down and Rei, Steph, Elyse and Clair pulled out their art books.

"You got a book to use?" Clair asked Kai

Kai nodded his head as he pulled out a sktech book and flipped to a page and continued drawing a _Gundam Wing_ picture.

"Didn't know you drew manga." Steph said to Kai

"Yeh it keeps me busy, so I stay out of a bit of trouble." Kai said a smile on his face.

Elyse noticed that the smile was different from the one he had last night.

"It's the same thing for Steph, she draws manga as well." Rei said jabbing Steph in the side

Steph's reply was a large grin.

Turned out Kai had every class with at least 3 of the others.

"Hey Kai wait up!"

Kai turned around to see Elyse hurrying towards him on her skateboard, once she caught up Kai continued riding his bike with Elyse riding next to him

"What was bothering you this morning?" Elyse asked

"My mum tried to make me see a doctor for the way I act, we had a huge fight over it and I ended up running away from home for a few days." Kai told Elyse

"Ohh." was all Elyse said

"Don't tell the others kay, I'd rather keep it a secret" Kai asked

"Sure thing." Elyse replied

Kai smiled again, this time it was the same smile as last night. Elyse and Kai walked on in silence for a few moments until Kai started singing

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That i'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

Elyse then continued singing

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again_

_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause i'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Breaking the Habit  
Tonight_

Elyse stopped outside her house as she finished singing.

"Cya later Kai." Elyse said before she walked inside

Kai waved as he turned and walked away from his house not feeling like heading home yet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where have you been it's 3 in the morning?" Was all Kai heard when he walked in the door

Kai didn't answer as he walked straight up to his room.

Elyse and Kai stood outside of Miguel's house waiting for him to hurry up.

"Your mum yelled last night." Elyse commented

"Yeah she did." Kai answered bluntly

"What was it about?" Elyse asked

Kai stood up and walked off not answering Elyse's question.

"Where's Kai going?" Miguel asked walking out the door

"I dunno, he has been acting werid all day." Elyse sighed

Miguel and Elyse walked off meeting up with Jess, Claude and Tala on the way to school.

The day went slowly for all of them with nothing intersting happening. Kai never turned up at school and Elyse was worried.

"Hey relax, I'm sure it's nothing." Tala said placing a hand on Elyse's shoulder.

Elyse nodded but not really believing Tala's words.

"I'll cya's later." Elyse called running off.

Elyse sat out the front of her house facing Kai's to see if he ever came home or if he was home if he walked out.

"Excause me."

Elyse turned towards the voice a boy was standing there. His hair was the same as Kai's only shorter and not sticking out in random directions as much.

"My names Jay, I was wondering if you know where Kai is he came home earlier this morning but I haven't seen him since he left for school." Jay asked

"No I haven't he didn't come to school. This morning when we were waiting for a friend he walked off and that was the last I seen of him." Elyse told Jay

Jay nodded his head hands shoved in his pockets.

"Well thanks anyway. Guess I better go look around." Jay said

Jay turned and started walking away.

"Wait a sec." Elyse called after him

Jay stopped and turned around

"Well I wanted to know if Kai as ever left like this before. I mean I'm worried about him." Elyse asked

"Kai has left before. When I find him I'll tell him that you're worried about him." Jay smiled

Elyse smiled as Jay started walking again. Jay stopped at the street.

"I hope that you take good care of my brother." Jay winked before he walked down the street.

Elyse blushed as she walked back to her seat.

"ELYSE DOOR." Matt yelled

Elyse came jogging down the stairs and seen Kai standing at her front door. Elyse ran up and hugged him sending them both crashing to the floor.

"I'm sorry." Elyse said standing up.

"It's fine, but I should be apologising for worring you about me I shouldn't have left like that. So I'm sorry." Kai told Elyse

Elyse smiled.

"Have you already eaten dinner?" Kai asked

"No why?" Elyse questioned

Kai grabbed Elyse's hand.

"Good. I'm taking you out for dinner as my treat." Kai smiled

"Well alright then but I hope it's not some where fancy or anything." Elyse said

Kai laughed.

"What?" Elyse asked Kai

"Nothing it's just that besides my family I have never really opened up to someone like this before so to me it's just amusing." Kai told Elyse

Elyse gently punched Kai in the arm as they walked into the food court.

They decided to get some chinese before going to see a movie.

"So what movie are we seeing?" Kai asked Elyse as they stood in line

"Well how about _Clerks 2_." Elyse said

Kai nodded

"Two tickets to _Clerks 2 _and can I get 2 small deals." Kai told the girl behind the counter

"Here you go enjoy the movie." She said handing Kai the tickets and placing 2 small popcorns and 2 small drinks on the counter.

Elyse and Kai got the food and drinks before walking off

"You're in cinema 5 left side at the end." the guy said ripping off the side of their tickets

"Thanks." Elyse said.

Kai and Elyse sat down and after a few minutes the movie started

"Thanks Kai. I had a great time." Elyse said as they stood outside her house.

"Glad you enjoyed your self. Well cya tomorrow morning for school." Kai smiled before he left.

Elyse waved to Kai before she walked into her house.

"So where did you go?" Matt asked

Matt was sitting on the lounge watching C.S.I

"Well we went and had chinese for dinner then went and seen a moive." Elyse answered flopping over the side of one of the lounges.

"I spoke to Kai's brother Jay and he told me that after he had found Kai and the two had talked Kai came straight over here." Matt said still watching the tv.

Elyse sat there on the lounge for a while

"I'm going to bed, night." Elyse told Matt before she walked up the stairs.

Kai knocked on the front door of Elyse's and after a few seconds it opened and Elyse stood on the other side.

"Come in. I just have to put Razor in my room so he doesn't mess up the house." Elyse said letting Kai inside before she picked up a little blue kitten and walking up the stairs.

"Now won't he mess up your room?" Kai asked as he walked out the door.

Elyse grabbed her keys and bag before she locked the front door.

"No because my room is already a mess." Elyse said shaking her head

The two then started walking.

"Do you care if we're late?" Kai asked Elyse

"No why?" Elyse answered

Kai held Elyse's hand and walked in the other direction.

"Okay we're here." Kai said

Eyse looked at the building they were standing in front of.

"Kai what is this place?" Elyse asked

"Well once I turn 18 half of this will belong to me. It's my dad's buisness and tonight could you bring your dad here my dad want's to talk to him." Kai told Elyse

"Okay we'll come." Elyse replied

Elyse and Kai then walked off towards the school.

"So why are you two late?" Miss Ivan asked

Miss Ivan was the front office lady and she was pretty nice most days.

"Well my family had to talk to Elyse's about a buisness deal and becuase it will affect both of us when we turn 18 we had to be there." Kai said his face calm

"Okay then. Here are your late passes ." Miss Ivan said handing the two a slip each

Kai and Elyse headed towards the art room.

"Nice of you two to join us today." the teacher said

Kai and Elyse sat down.

The rest of the day went pretty univentful except for Claude tripping Michael so Michael had a bleeding nose. Along with Eddie, who was Michael's friend, getting into a argument with Bryan.

Elyse turned up at the building she seen earlier, with her dad both of them dressed in good clothes.

"Glad you could make it, now we just have to wait for Jay to get here." Kai said when Elyse and Matt walked in the door

Kai then led them into a room that had a long table and chairs all around it.

"Nice to meet the both of you I'm Josh and this is my wife Leah." Kai's dad said

"I'm Matt and this is my daughter Elyse." Matt told Josh

Jay then walked in the door.  
"Sorry I'm late I got stuck in traffic." Jay said

Everyone then sat down at the table, Elyse sat across from Kai.

"Well we wanted to know if you Matt were instered in running a part of this company for us. I have heard a lot of good things about you. Now if you do decide to join us here you can work for as many hours a day as you like and leave when ever you want. When Elyse is older if she wishes to she can take a job here with us. When Kai turns 18 he and Jay both will take over half of the company each and they both have said that they are fine with keeping the staff we already have here and any new members that may come over the next few years." Josh told Matt and Elyse


End file.
